Crazy thing about love
by Mark Potter
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny and a special friend helps. some h/g but mostly h/hr. r/r please
1. Questions

This is my first fic, r/r Thanx  
  
Disclaimer:everything but the plot is J.K. Rowling's  
  
  
"Ginny! Wait! Please no, don't go!"  
"I've had enough of you Harry, I'm sick and tired of following you around,  
trying to be more than a possion to you. I thought you were the greatest person  
in the world, but insted, you are the most insensitive person I've ever met!"  
Ginny slapped Harry on the face as hard as she could and walked away, fuming.  
Harry sat there in the abandon classroom sobbing.   
"Harry?" a soft voice said  
"Huh?" he replied  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
Harry looked up and saw the most beutiful person silhouetted against  
the moonlight.  
"Ginny dumped me"  
He ran up to the figure and started sobbing on her shoulder.  
She obivously cares Harry thought.  
Then when he looked up to see who it was he suddenly stopped sobing and looked very   
shocked.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
Harry broke their embrace, which left Hermione standing there looking very hurt.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry said in the most polite voice he could make.  
"I passed Ginny in the hall and I saw her running away mumbling something about  
being someone's pet. I tried to stop her but she just kept going, but everything's alright now."  
Harry looked down at his watch and then looked back up at Hermione.  
"I better get going, double potions tomorrow, need my sleep."  
Harry walked up to the common room and saw Ron comforting Ginny.  
I don't feel like messing with him right now Harry thought as he went to his dorm.  
He lied in bed trying to make sense out of what just happpend.  
What did Hermione mean when she said it's okay now, does she like me,  
do I like her? Harry thought  
(A/n italics is left side of brain, bold italics is right side)  
Of couse you like her you twit, you liked her the fist time you met her,  
but does she like me?  
Harry rolled over and mumbled"I guess I'll find out tomorrow"  
Then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
Thanx for readin' peeps, 10 reviews posts next chapter! 


	2. Romance that will last

You asked for it, you got it, 2nd chapter! Sorry chaps are short but u can't rush art.  
  
Note: This is they're 5th year on Christmas holiday  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, the one Harry calls "god", owns everthing but plot  
  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted when he woke up to see Ron standing there with a knife above Harry.  
"What are you doing!"  
"You broke my little sisters heart, now I'm going to shred yours!"  
"Now think about what your doing Ron!"  
"Why should I, you didn't think about my little sister!" Everything happend so fast that Harry  
had to stop for three seconds after it happend to realize what had happend. Ron had lunged for   
Harry with his knife and missed, then Harry screamed and rolled off the bed. Then Ron had lunged   
again and stabbed Harry in his right arm. Then a mysterious voice shouted something that Harry  
couldn't understand, then Ron passed out on the floor.  
"You O.k. Harry?" a familiar voice said  
"I think so."  
"I heard screams and shouts so I came rushing up, I'm just glad you're ok"  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"What did you mean a couple of hours ago when you said that everything was alright?"  
"Harry, you need to get to Madame Pomfrey for that cut."  
"O.k." Harry replied, disappionted that Hermione hadn't answerd his question  
As they were walking to the Hospital Wing, Hermione said something that was on her mind  
since she met Harry."Harry?"  
"Yes?"   
"I need to ask you something"  
"ok, shoot"  
"do you, uhh, like me?"  
"Well of course I do" A great wave of relief spread over Hermione,"Aren't all friends  
supposed to like each other?" Wham, the nervousness hit Hermione like a boulder that was as   
heavy as ten Dudleys.  
"I mean like me more than a friend."Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, her wild and  
bushy hair had straightend out and looked extremly beutiful. He looked at her dark brown eyes   
and perfectly shaped nose. Down to her glossy lips that he so wished to kiss. Then down to her  
nicely matured breasts and slim body. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione, god, she's a good  
kisser Harry thought to himself. They pulled back to look at each other and kissed once more.  
Then hand in hand they walked to the hospital wing.  
  
  
So whaddya think, if you want more I can write more, but first, Review!  
  



	3. Dreamer




End file.
